The Backstory to Think Twice
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: Becker's & Jess relationship has started moving forward – But when a disaster in the world's oceans threatens the future of the ARC will their love prove strong enough to keep them together, or will they be forced to stand against one another?
1. A New Apex Predator

_Sarah:__ That's not fair!_

_Jareth:__ You say that so often, it makes me wonder what your basis for comparison is? -Labyrinth (1986)_

**[Becker's Flat]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I woke up from the nightmare with a start – trying hard to control my erratic breathing. It took me a moment to understand that it had been a dream, too far away now for me to remember. I ran a slightly trembling hand across my face.

'_Pull it together Becker.'_ My ever present inner military voice commanded me.

Slowly I became more aware of my surroundings; I looked down at my bare chest. Jess was nuzzled against me, her arm around my torso. I felt my body relax as I put an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. I trailed my fingers down her spine - my hand coming to rest on her lower back.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!" I phone blared, Jess startled – she put her full weight on my rib in her confusion to try and push herself up. A sharp pain went through me.

"Argh…" I suppressed a cry as I sat up quickly. Realizing where she was she look at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry…" she started, I stopped her with a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling back I smiled at her – I adored her slight lapses into clumsiness.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand. "Becker." I answered.

"You need to get down to the ARC right away …and please try and get a hold of Jess, she's not answering her cell." Matt's directed sharply, hanging up on me without even saying bye.

I raised my eyebrows at Jess – knowing Matt had been loud enough for her to hear as well. "Sounds serious, we should get going."

**[The ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

As the elevator chimed going down I had my arms wrapped around Jess waist, my lips were resting on the little crook between her shoulder and her neck – kissing it softly.

"Tired?" She teased.

"You're not?" I asked in tones of mock horror.

As soon as with hit the basement floor we pulled apart. We made it a habit of keeping our professional life professional and our personal life personal. I had insisted on it when we first became a couple**. **Anyone could see it was hard on Jess – but I needed to be focused at work, lives depended on it.

We stepped out of the elevator and immediately you could feel the tension in the air – you could feel the electric charge in the air - Jess and I exchanged knowing glances as we hurried to Lester's office.

The first thing I noticed was the five members of the United States Marine Corps standing in Lester's office, and in the middle of them stood an women about my age, she was attractive, but she had a large cut above her right eyebrow with a butterfly bandage, and her left wrist was in a cast. I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't quite place where.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, her tone an undercurrent of worry, I placed a reassuring hand on her lower back for a second.

"No idea." I responded, now I was curious as well, as we walked into the room all eyes turned on us. Matt, Abby and Connor were already there – I hadn't seen them at first. As uncalled for as it sounds I felt like theses American's were trespassing in my territory, and on some level they were.

"Becker, Parker, so good of you to join us." Lester remarked with dry sarcasm turning to face all of us he gestured to the girl standing there.

"Everyone this is Admiral Alaska Sullivan." He introduced.

I blanched, Admiral? She couldn't be any older than me and she was an Admiral? I felt even more uncomfortable now knowing that she outranked me considerably – and why was she in civilian clothes? What kind of a name is Alaska?

Lester continued, clearing his throat. "She is the leader of the east coast division of the American ARC."

Abby, Connor, Matt and Jess all looked at Lester in unconcealed shock; I was the only one that spoke. "I wasn't aware there was an American ARC." I blurted out levelly holding on to my temper tightly.

To my surprise Lester didn't even give my outburst a second glance. "Neither did I until this morning." He admitted.

"But…I scanned the states for anomalies…" Connor stammered.

For the first time, Alaska spoke. "We blocked them from your detectors." Her voice was surprisingly soft and feminine, she sounded almost apologetic.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jess boldly took a step up to her. "Jessica Parker, field coordinator." She introduced holding out her hand, surprised Alaska offered a smile and took Jess's hand. "Nice to meet you Jessica."

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange; this was reason #6 why I was in love with Jess, in some ways she is bolder than the lot of us combined.

"So what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Lester asked folding his arms across his chest sternly, trust Lester to always want to get to the point quickly, at this moment I appreciated that particular trait in him.

Alaska demeanor became composed, she nodded to the officer to her left and he put a USB drive in the computer screen that was mounted on the far left wall.

"This morning my team and I detected an anomaly in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean – we were able to locate it and close it."

With a few clicks on the keyboard on the desk, a picture came up on screen, you could see two American Navy destroyer ships and a surfaced submarine, the picture must have been taken by some kind of helicopter in the air. The anomaly was huge, at least half the size of the submarine, it was half out of water, half under water.

"How did they close it in water do you think?" Connor asked innocently only to receive a swift elbow in the ribs from Abby.

"Well done, you didn't come all this way to brag did you?" Lester retorted, his voice contempt. Instantly you could tell that he had gone a step too far with her, Alaska's eyes practically iced over.

Jess noticed it too and we exchanged worried looks, I gave her a reassured nod and I was rewarded with a small smile.

"We were able to close it…however; we were not able to…" Alaska stopped mid sentence, she scoffed slightly, and then without another word she pressed the play button on the key board.

I watched as the camera pulled to a wide view of the destroyer ship, nothing looked out of the ordinary…that is…until I saw it.

Coming from the far left side, something was…moving under the surface of the water, something massave and black. A little ways from the destroyer a dorsal fin broke from the water and in an instant what can only be described as a huge shark slammed into the side of the destroyer.

The whole front end of the destroyer crumpled like it was made of paper, rolling over on its side it started sinking.

Alaska hit the pause button.

"Oh my god…" Jess breathed her delicate hands flying to cover her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked Connor and Matt, both their faces had gone white, Matt had to lean against the desk.

"Carcharodon megalodon, early Pleistocene, ancestor of the great white shark...estimated to be around 20 metres in length– the largest ocean predator we have discovered in the fossil record." Matt explained, getting his composure back.

Lester looked startled, but naturally he hid it well. "Were you able to get under control?" He asked.

"That one...?" Alaska asked, pointing to the screen, the moment that she said the phrase _'that one'_ a sick feeling started to grow in my stomach. "Miraculously yes, at the loss of 24 solders." She added – not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice. Lester was about to speak but she put a hand up, stopping him with a look.

"Unfortunately, our estimates coupled with reports conclude that at least 35 to 40 of them got through the anomaly." Alaska deadpanned.

_**Authors Note:**__** I decided to bring my favorite prehistoric predator into the primeval story. Thank you for reading, update coming soon. **_


	2. Close Encounters

_**Authors Note:**__** Thank you for all the responses on the first chapter, I am trying not to get so technical in my descriptions of the sharks and military interaction that it will confuse/bore you. There will be a lot of personal interaction between characters as well as the science.**_

_**Thank you again for reading. **_

_"Love is a better teacher than duty."- Albert Einstein_

**[The Arc]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I was in the locker room changing into my typical black military gear; I had been called in so quickly I was wearing my street clothes. We have to wait for Phillip to be flown back here from where he was vacationing – ironically he was in Miami, Florida.

Jess came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly – we normally weren't this affectionate at the ARC, nevertheless I turned around and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm scared Becker – did you see the size of that shark? This is the largest incursion in the history of operations here." She whispered.

"Look, we will think of something, we always do – besides as far as I know Admiral Sullivan has 11 Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier at her disposal." I reassured.

At that moment one of the American marine's walked by and I pulled away from Jess ever so slightly.

Seeing that she was hurt by this, I pulled her to me, kissing her deeply; she leaned into my touch and bit down on my lip gently as we pulled apart. Losing myself I moaned aloud.

Without doing anything else she turned and walked out the door, giving me a flirty look over her shoulder. I had to lean against the locker and compose myself.

Later that day, while walking to the armory I looked into an empty room and saw Alaska alone leaning on a table looking at a data pad in her hand. I decided this would be a perfect time to talk to her one on one, maybe I could even figure out where I had seen her before.

I walked up to Alaska – she was leaning against the table still looking at the hand held data pad. I walked in and squeezed in-between the two tables in the room so I was standing across from her.

"You were on that destroyer that got attacked weren't you Admiral?" I ventured a guess. She didn't look up.

"Becker, I am not your commanding officer so Alaska will do just fine, and no, I wasn't on the destroyer – I was on the rescue boat." She glanced up at me, I swallowed regretting saying anything in the firstplace. A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Do we know each other from somewhere else Alaska?" I asked finally, now she looked up me suddenly ignoring what she was doing.

"I'm a bit surprised that you remember me, we only met in passing." She confirmed.

I gave her a puzzled look, "where exactly?"

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind or beside her, then the leaned forward to whisper in my ear our cheeks ever so slightly touching.

"I'm sure most British military men would tend to want to forget the fact that there record for the longest sniper shot was shattered by an American girl. Oh, and why I have your undivided attention - I know we are facing a global crisis and all but you would happen to know if that Irish team leader of yours is single?"

Now I remember her…during a sniper demonstration she broke my long held record for the longest shot without batting an eyelash. I let out a throatily laugh at her questioning me about Matt – honestly I think he might actually find her appealing.

Still smiling I didn't pay much attention to the fact that my cheek was still close to hers – and I bodies where closer than they needed to be.

I heard footsteps then a little gasp come from the doorway turning to look at the door my cheek crashing into Alaska's as we struggled to separate our selves.

I saw Jess standing there, her face was unreadable – unreadable in a scary, and disconcerting way.

"Becker wha…?Uh…ah…sorry, I…Phillip is here now." She stammered then explained quickly, turning sharply she vanished out the door.

I was confused for a second, and then rather slowly I realized just how _BAD_ this must have looked to her.

"Jess, wait!" I called after her, scrambling out the door I looked to the left to see Jess getting on the elevator – I was about to run after her when Matt grabbed me by the arm.

"Becker, Lester's office, now." He requested in a slightly commanding tone, I hesitated.

I have been in this position too many times to count…do I follow my orders and do my job like I have been trained, or do I abandoning my station and responsibility. Each time the answer is the same, throwing a worried glace at the now closed elevator I turned and followed Matt to Lester's office. I would explain everything to her later.


	3. Cerulean Blue

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Things are about to get a little bit more interesting for Jess. Thank you again for reading. **

"_This is the Ocean, silly, we're not the only two in here." – Dory, (Finding Nemo)_

**[The ARC Parking Garage]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I practically ran towards my car, tears treating to spill over.

'_I will not cry here, I will not cry here, I will not cry…oh who the bloody hell am I kidding.' _Tears fell freely down my cheeks, I could taste there bitter salt as I licked my lips.

I was mad, mad because I didn't know what was going on between those two and even madder because of the simple fact Becker is such a sod about not showing affection in the work place, and he was practically making out with that American…tramp.

Hell, one of her men came walking by why they were together and he didn't pull away from her like he did me. Stupid git, he makes me so upset sometimes.

I got to my car only to have myself in such a fit that I couldn't open up the door properly.

"Can I help you miss?" A man from the left of me asked, his accent clearly American – a 'southern accent' I think they call it.

"I'm fine." I lied turning my head to get a look at who was talking to me.

He seemed to be a bit older than me…he was wearing an outfit similar to Becker's – black and military looking, he was even standing like Becker, straight up with hands clasped behind his back. His blond hair was cut short, and his cerulean blue eyes held a worried look. His overall physical appearance startled me in such a way it felt like a physical blow – this guy was _**absurdly**_ attractive.

"No I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth, trying to get my key into the car door. It is just wrong to be seen losing it in front of an attractive stranger.

"You don't look fine." He commented, I looked at him in exasperation – his blue eyes were piercing.

"Who are you exactly?" I demanded.

"My name is Captain Bennett miss, and you are?" He responded without missing a beat.

"Jessica Parker, you're an American aren't you?" I questioned, he nodded and I continued. "So what exactly are you doing in our car garage?" I asked hotly.

"I am in charge of guarding and maintain my team's vehicles at the moment." His voice turned formal, like the way Becker's talked sometimes.

Dammit, he was making me angry by reminding me too much of Becker.

"So why are you bothering me exactly?" I seethed; I tried the key in the door again.

"Because the car you are trying to get into belongs to my commanding officer Admiral Sullivan miss."

I pulled back and took a better look at the car – it wasn't mine, it looked close to mine, but it wasn't.

"You have got to be kidding me." I blurted out, my emotions getting the better of me. Now I was edging dangerous close to nervous breakdown territory.

**[The ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I couldn't stop worrying about Jess. I knew what she walked in on wasn't what it looked like, she had to know that. She had to know that I would never hurt her like that. I think I have proven to her time and again that she is my love and my life.

I still didn't like the look, er…more accurately, the lack of a look she gave me.

I hadn't realized how much my attention had deterred until Lester cleared his throat.

"Captain Becker would you please come back to us?" Lester asked, my attention snapped back to the present.

"Sorry sir." I apologized


	4. Life Comes Fast

_**Authors Note:**_** Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate knowing your enjoying this. ;) Now it is time for some Jess and Becker love.**

"_If a shark stops swimming, it dies, so don't stop swimming." –Unknown _

**[Jess's Flat - Evening]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I had to remember to send a thank you note or something that that American soldier. After completely losing it – he helped me calm down and got me to the 'right' car.

It has been a few hours sense I had seen Becker, I have calmed down a considerable amount and maybe even gotten more perspective on what I saw.

There was a soft knocking at my door, I set down my glass of wine and got up to answer it, before I reached the door I heard Becker's voice asking softly from the other side.

"Jess, can I come in please."

No matter how mad I was at him – just hearing his voice always made the butterflies in my stomach dance.

Taking my time I answered the door, when I opened it Becker was standing there, holding a large brown paper bag. I could smell the wonderful Chinese food – and he looked yummy as well.

But I wasn't going to let him in that easily.

"What do you want Becker?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound neutral as possible.

Becker looked nervous – an emotion I had only seen on him one other time – and that was when he first asked me to spend the night with him.

"Jess…what you saw today, you got the wrong impression."

"Oh, really?" I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the door frame, Becker continued.

"She was just whispering in my ear so she wouldn't embarrass me aloud by the fact that I remembered her from the time she made me look foolish in front of the other cadets at Sandhurst by making a better sniper shot that I did."

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"She isn't interested in me Jess – she actually asked me if Matt was single because he's the she's interested in." He added.

We started at each other in uncomfortable silence. My stomach rumbled and I looked at the bag he was carrying.

"Chinese?"

"Yeah."

I smiled gently at him before asking. "You got any prawn crackers?" A smile spread across Becker's face.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't dare forget Jess."

Standing aside I let him in, he set down the food on the counter – forgetting how hungry I was I walked up to him putting my arms around him – letting my hands go under his shirt. Turning to face me I wrapped my arms around his neck – our lips meeting.

He kissed me with care, giving more than he was taking; he pulled away from me – and I started working on a love bite at the bottom of his neck. Becker moaned softly as I gently bruised the soft skin of his lower neck. I let my lips trail up his jugular vein, and his moan came louder.

His hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt; in one swift movement he had it off me.

Coyly I pulled away, giving him a seductive smile as I walked slowly to my bedroom, without hesitation Becker followed.

**[In the Middle of the Atlantic – Three Days Later]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I sighed as I stood on the flight deck of the Nimitz class aircraft carrier USS _Dakota._ We have been tracking a megaladon for a few miles now. The Americans and us had decided that the only way to deal with them would be to kill them.

I looked up as I heard the whirring of the helicopter blades. Matt, Alaska, and Jess had taken to the air to get a better view and to try and spot the shark. Maybe it's just because I'm a military man, but I found it incredible sexy seeing Jess in an American boeing AH-64 Apache helicopter.

Turning I made my way to the observation tower. Connor was standing there watching the US military at its finest; he turned to look at me and smiled.

I had changed - I was now wearing a plain white shirt (Alaska had insisted on it in case anyone of us fell into the ocean or something – like you could survive a bloody fall off this thing).

Jess had gotten a little bit carried away with the love bite, not that I minded but Connor didn't have the tact or will power not to comment – the mark was apparent in this shirt.

Turning to look at me he saw it, a smirk forming on his face. "That's what turtle necks are for mate." He snickered; Abby who was standing at the other side of the room snickered as well.

I ignored them, as the radio link with the helicopter called in.

"We have a visual, what the status on radar?" Alaska commanded.

I walked forward looking at the screen; you could clearly see it in front of us. Captain Bennett responded, "We have it on radar…"

The room grew quiet as another soft 'blip' sound was added to the radar screen.

"Admiral we have another one on the screen, moving fast – it's coming in from the side - its movement suggests tha…" Captain Bennett stopped mid sentence and looked up out the window standing up.

"Oh shit…Alaska pull up, pull up hard." Captain Bennett yelled dropping all military formality, but it was too late.

We all watched in transfixed disbelief as the colossal sharks body shot up out of the water, its massive jaws clamping down with a sickening metallic crunch around the under carriage of the helicopter.

"JESSICA!" I screamed, making a move towards the door, Connor grabbed me from behind his arm wrapped around my chest – attempting to stop me.

"There isn't anything you can do, let them handle it mate." I turned in his grasp prepared to hit him when Captain Bennett grabbed me from behind as well, the ships alarms blared around me.

I looked up in horror as the shark fell back down to the water – the helicopter still in its massive jaws.

Sobs came hard and painful; I stopped fighting against Connor and Bennett and sank to my knees. "JESS!" I cried out again, the pain in my heart overwhelming me as I cried.

_**To be Continued…**_


	5. Of Pain and Stealth Ships

**Authors Note:**** Thank you for the reviews, your feedback is always appreciated, sorry about the cliffhanger – I'll try not to be so cruel in the future. Thank you again for reading. Season 4 spoilers. **

**FYI: If you have any questions about what some of the things in this story are (like what a certain ship looks like) I now have a section in my profile (located at the bottom) with links to pictures and things. **

_"Watching Jaws just scared the living daylights out of me when I was young. I know a lot of people my age who are still petrified of sharks because of that film."- Ashley Scott_

**[In the middle of the Atlantic – inside an Apache helicopter]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I looked back at the deck of the aircraft carrier to see Becker standing there looking up at the helicopter as we ascended, I smiled turning to watch Alaska and Matt.

Matt had really started getting closer to Alaska – he was even more impressed when he found out that among her many talents – she could fly all types of aircrafts. It was nice to see him smile at someone again, he hasn't really since Emily.

"We have a visual, what the status on radar?" I heard Alaska ask the tower.

A reply came back in the headset I was wearing. "Admiral we have another one on the screen, moving fast – it's coming in from the side - its movement suggests tha… Oh shit…Alaska pull up, pull up hard."

Before I could even react the giant monsters teeth had punctured through the floor. Looking up I saw Alaska shutting off the engines.

"Brace yourselves." She barked, we all did as the plane fell, the g-forces on my body making me lift out of my seat. We slammed into the water hard – strangely the shark retracted its bite as soon as we hit the water, my head slammed into the side of the wall with an auditable crack and everything went dark.

**-Connor's Point Of View-**

I have known Becker for about three years now, and I have never seen him lose it like this. I did have a notion of what he must be feeling; the moment I thought Abby had been eaten by the Labyrinthodont it felt like my world was suddenly meaningless. Bennett had decided that it would be better if he gave Becker a sedative, saying the last thing we needed was an emotional rampant military captain on deck.

No insult to Becker but at this moment I was inclined to agree with him. As worried as I was about Jess, I stayed with Becker and let Abby go see what was going on. It took five minutes for the sedative to kick in, but when it did Becker's sobs subsided and he passed out.

'_Just how powerful of a sedative was that?' _I wondered gently laying Becker on his side in the corner of the room; I apologized to his unconscious self for the indignity of leaving him on the cold floor.

Before I was out the door I felt the entire aircraft carrier shift… I ran out down onto the flight deck where Abby was.

"The sharks are doing a synchronized attack, how is that possible?" Abby cried almost in amazement looking over the edge. The American soldiers started firing in the water. I looked around, seeing if there is some way I could help…that is when I saw someone carrying an unconscious sopping wet Matt onto the flight deck – Abby and I looked at each other – running over to help.

As we helped lay him down Abby asked "What about Alaska and Jess?" The American Marine shook his head solemnly. "All we found was him…the shark grabbed the helicopter and dragged it under…" His tone alone implied he didn't think they were alive.

My throat went dry and a hollow ache started in my chest, one I haven't felt since I carried Cutter out of the burning ARC. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about how I was going to break this to Becker.

**-Alaska's Point Of View-**

I swam out of the wreckage, pulling an unconscious Jessica with me, good thing she was so light. There was a large piece of the helicopter that was floating buoyantly, knowing we were both bleeding I put her on it - then myself. I had no idea where Matt was, but if any more of my blood got in the water…it would attract sharks…both the big and small ones.

I was able to stay conscious long enough to watch as the huge shark grabbed the mangled aircraft in it jaws…diving deep with it. Not able to keep myself awake I passed out.

The next regained consciousness…I raised myself up to see that Jess and I been pulled away by the current…I could see out aircraft carrier far off in the distance. Numbly I wondered why they hadn't picked us up by now. Sharp pain shot thought me as I pushed myself up higher to look around more.

I was startled when I looked behind me to see…another ship, one that I recognized as a French La Fayette class stealth ship…had that been following us? Again, I couldn't stay awake… the last thing I saw was divers jumping off the ship…heading right for us.

**[One Hour Later]**

**-Abby's Point Of View-**

With Matt still unconscious, Connor and I talked about our next plan of action – we decided we needed to be the ones to tell Becker about Jess. We had been put into a private room, Becker lay on the bed – Connor had him propped up against his chest comfortingly while I held his hand.

The drug started wearing off slowly…surprisingly Becker became more and more aware of his surroundings quicker than he should have, he tried to move but Connor held onto him.

"Connor what are you…oh god, where's Jess?" He asked, he struggled and Connor held him tighter.

"Becker…" I started squeezing his hand. "The shark grabbed the helicopter and dragged it underwater – neither the shark nor the helicopter has surfaced…it seems…that both Jess and Alaska were dragged down with it."

I watched as this slowly sunk in with Becker – to my horror I saw the very life drain from his brown eyes as he turned into Connors shoulder and sobbed softly.

_Authors Second Note: __Good news, Jess isn't dead. Bad News, Becker doesn't know that._

_To be Continued…_


	6. How Can I Go On?

_**Authors Note:**__** Thank you for reading as well as the reviews, your feedback is always appreciated, again sorry about the cliffhanger. Season 4 spoilers. **_

_**And special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!**_

_**FYI: If you have any questions about what some of the things in this story are (like what a certain ship looks like) I now have a section in my profile (located at the bottom) with links to pictures and things. **_

_"I haven't seen a good horror movie in a long time, when we were kids, movies were scary, they affected your brains for years. I saw Jaws, I couldn't take a bath for years. A BATH! I thought that shark was coming out of the drain." - Dane Cook._

**[Two Days Later- French Stealth Ship]**

**-Alaska's Point Of View-**

I was in an interrogation room on board the ship, my wounds have been dressed and I was comfortable. A young officer sat across the table from me.

"Are you feeling alright, are your wounds healing properly?" The officer asked in forced English, but he sounded genuinely concerned. Deciding to throw him of I answered in flawless French.

"Not really sure, the last time I had this bad of a body ache was when I was involved in that 12 care pile up on the freeway." I responded. The Frenchmen gave me a perplexed looked, I continued. "Sorry, thank you for saving my companion and me, and giving us the much needed medical attention. However I am not sure just how much I should be thanking you because we have yet to be returned to our flag ship." I added, the solder nodded at me, without any more exchange of words I was escorted back to my cell.

Well…it wouldn't call this a prison cell. It was very comfortable and well furnished and I felt like we were staying at a hotel at sea. When I came back to the room, Jess greeted me and we sat down together on the couch.

"Do you think they will find us?" Jess asked, unfortunately that was a brutally easy question to answer. I looked at Jess seriously.

"Look Jess, I have been a navel commander for 2 years a position well above my age – I got there because of my ability to assess situation and act accordingly. From what I remember of our whole ordeal the other day, I have the distinct feeling that they may have drawn the conclusion that were dead – having possibly been dragged down with the aircraft when the shark dove with it." I explained letting Jess have a moment to let it sink in.

"They think we are dead?" She asked needed conformation.

"It's an educated guess, but it's one that I feel certain about." I answered tactfully.

Jess sat there stunned. "He thinks I'm dead?" The way she asked it let me know that it wasn't a question and the 'he' was Becker. I personally didn't want to speculate on my feeling for Matt – I wasn't even sure that he was still alive. After a moment of silence I decided to state the obvious.

"We are so fucked." My voice was honest and soft. In spite of all that was going on, even with the seriousness of the situation, when Jess and my eyes met we erupted into giggles.

"We really are aren't we." She agreed we kept laughing for a moment, laughter is sometimes the best medicine – it almost always makes you feel better... getting her breathing back to normal she turned to me.

"Any plans coming to mind?"

I shook my head. "I would like to know exactly why were being healed against our will – because the only reason we would be taken is if they believe they could gain a great deal from it." Jess simply nodded her response.

**-Jess's Point Of View**-

If there was one thing I could say it is that Alaska is calm under pressure, so much so that having her here with me that made me feel almost humorous about our situation.

"Do you want to know the truth about something? I asked, she looked at me nodding.

"I have always wondered kind of perversely how my team would handle it if I died…is that wrong?" I asked, Alaska smiled and laughed.

"No its not, everyone wonders that at some point and those who say they don't are scared to face themselves."

I closed my eyes, hoping Becker and the rest of the team were alright. If Becker does think I'm dead, Connor, Abby and Matt will look after him…until whatever is going on, ends.

**-Abby's Point Of View-**

I was scared for Becker, he was up this morning and so was Matt. When Matt suggested that maybe Becker should consider returning to England, he responded with chilling calm.

"Matt…I have no intention of leaving until every single one of the sharks has been killed or until I'm fortunate enough to get to join Jess."

"Do you think he means it?" I asked Matt later when we were alone.

"Yeah …he means it."

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I made my way to the edge of the ship, looking down into the deep and dark ocean, I was surprised that I had tears still left to cry.

"Becker?" Matt's voice was soft, coming up from behind me he stood beside me, I didn't sob out loud but tears were falling down my cheeks. We remained in silence like that for a while.

"You know what I regret the most…" I started. "I was always so professional at work, sometimes I was downright cold towards her at times…I should have paid more attention to her feelings…god I would trade my own soul to hold her again." My voice cracked, I broke down into sobs as Matt put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be this hard on yourself…you did what you had to do to protect her…"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Protect her? Yeah, that's what I was supposed to do, where the fuck was I when she needed me to protect her, where was I when I needed to save her… I don't know how I can go on." As the sobs wracked my body Matt pulled me into a hug – holding me as I let the pain and anguish out.

_Authros Note: I keep asking myself how exactly I should have Becker cope with the death of Jess, either he could pull back for everyone, or jump into a rebound relationship? Hmmm decisions, decisions._


	7. Acute Stress Reaction

_**Authors Note:**__** Thank you for reading as well as the many reviews, and thank you again and your feedback is always appreciated, now we get closer to the reason why Jess and Alaska were taken…and I don't think it's what you expected. **_

_**And special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!**_

_**FYI: If you have any questions about what some of the things in this story are (like what a certain ship looks like) I now have a section in my profile (located at the bottom) with links to pictures and things. **_

"_Heartbreak is like a knive, that either serve us or cut us, as we grasp them by the blade or the handle." - James Russell Lowell._

**[Two Week's Later- American Battle Ship]**

**-Connor's Point Of View-**

We went back to England and held an intimate funeral for Jess, Becker was dressed in his decorated military attire. I was amazed at how he was able to comfort Jess family without breaking down himself. Lester tried to reason with him about taking some time off but Becker gave him the same answer he gave us – he wasn't going to stop until all the sharks were dead – or he was.

"Look out for him…I don't like the way that he is right now, just try to keep him from doing anything particularly stupid." Lester had ask me – did he honestly think I could do anything to stop Becker? Still, I would try my best.

I have been so scared for Becker, he has been like an emotionless assassin, we have killed four sharks and his antics have just gotten worse. It's like he feels nothing – I would rather have an emotional Becker than an unemotional one – an unemotional person seems to have an insane disregard for their own life, and possibly those around him.

I walked out onto the deck and saw Becker sitting on a bench looking out to sea, I sat down next to him, not saying anything. Finally I plucked up the courage and asked him about the ring on a chain that he now wore around his neck.

"I like the new necklace." I commented, Becker scoffed.

"It's my mother's wedding ring…I was going to give it to Jess." He confessed – not saying anything else.

"I miss her too mate." I added, he still said nothing.

**-Jess Point of View-**

Alaska and I have been taken to somewhere…we have no idea where exactly. I was all scared that we would be tortured and kept in horrible conditions – turned out to be the opposite, we are kept in a basic military fortress – heavy guarded, our accommodations were shockingly wonderful - we were given nice food, healthcare, nice clothes and a nice room. If we were not trapped I would call this a vacation.

Alaska said that we shouldn't push it – that they were avoiding telling us for some reason and that considering we were unarmed and outnumbered we should just keep a low profile and wait. Ever sense joining the ARC I haven't had much in the way of a mate that I could talk to, a mate that's a girl I mean – something that I consider Alaska to be now.

This morning I was surprised when we were called into a room, it was a room that was dark had a computer screen on the wall, both Alaska and I were sat down at the table and a Frenchman came in.

"I am General Ackland, have your accommodations been reasonable?" The man asked in nearly perfect English.

"Yes, thank you." Alaska responded.

He guy touched a pad he was holding and a picture of…Becker came up on screen. "How well do you know Hilary Becker, Miss Parker?" Ackland asked, with that single question I began to feel uncomfortable.

**-Alaska's Point Of View- **

The moment the General asked about Hilary Becker…er Captan Becker I knew that this had nothing to do with me, or the anomalies, or the ARC's like I had assumed… I really didn't like the way this could go.

"I think I know him better than anyone seeing as though I'm his girlfriend- what is this all about?" Jess said with a tad bit of defensiveness.

"You obviously don't know him _that_ well, in example - did you know that he is married?" The General asked, Jess gave a startled gasp. I reached over and grabbed her elbow to let her know that I was there.

'_He has to be bluffing.'_ I thought, I had read 'secret' file with stuff that isn't even on the 'normal' file, there was nothing in there about him being married.

"Excuse me?" Jess asked, understandably her voice sounded strangled.

"He was married around mid spring 2007, her name was Melanie de Kerouaille now Melanie de Kerouaille – Becker."

Jess didn't say anything, and I didn't look at her as the General pulled up another picture, a typical wedding photo showing Becker with some petite blond.

'_Shit he's not bluffing.' _My mind panicked.

"As far as were aware she still lives in Paris, the marriage has yet to be annulled – they keep in touch. So, I ask again, just how well do you know Hilary Becker?"

Jess still didn't say anything, worried by her silence I turned to look at her – instantly when I saw her I knew she was having an acute stress reaction to this news. She seemed to not be 'all-here'.

"Get her a doctor now." I barked at the General who looked worried as he was also looking at Jess also, he on the phone calling for a medical doctor.

'_Fucking hell they could have cushioned that better – but Jess going into actual shock at learning something like this wasn't something that I thought would happen – not that I blame her.'_ I thought rubbing Jess back.

Still something didn't seem right about all this, to put it simply Becker didn't seem the type – there had to be a rational explanation. On the other hand, life in the military had taught me one thing, never judge a book by its cover…he could be the sort of man who would marry someone else and not tell anyone about it – I just sure as hell hope for Jess sake that is the honorable person I have come to believe he is.


	8. Surface Friend

_**Authors Note:**__** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. Don't worry, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for why he got married…maybe *insert evil smile*.**_

_**There are a few polls that I have put up in my profile, if you're interested go and have a look. **_

_**FYI: If you have any questions about what some of the things in this story are (like what a certain ship looks like) I now have a section in my profile (located at the bottom) with links to pictures and things. **_

_**Jane Spencer: **__I feel like such a fool. I should have never doubted you. _

_**Lt. Frank Drebin:**__ There, there. You had no way of knowing the man you were dating was a vicious, murdering sociopath. (- The Naked Gun ½)_

**[Near an American Battle Ship]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I have never felt this way before. Never in all my years have I had this bad of a broken heart. You always hear about it in the movies, maybe even in a few romance books you've read about it.

I always thought that when someone said that they couldn't imagine living without another person – it was just sweet nothings, a line a guy used to get laid or make his partner feel good.

But I get it now, I honestly do. The way I feel scares the hell out of me. I know on some basic instinctive level that I am in trouble - that I need help, but I am in too deep now, there may be no way to pull me from this emotional abyss.

Not even when Melanie vanished from my life did I feel this way, that had hurt, but I didn't feel like well over half of my very soul had been ripped out. If death didn't find me soon, I would live the rest of my life behind a wall, and never let anyone else in. And until death came and collected me – I would be baiting death every chance I got.

What I was doing right now was a prime example of such baiting on my part. I sat atop a WaveRunner _**(picture of the WaveRunner in my profile under this story section) with **_the engine turned off, I felt the water a few feet below me shift as a Megaladon passed under me in the shadow of the deep.

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I felt like I was waking up from a very bad and very vivid nightmare. I knew I was in an hospital, or some kind of equivalent. I looked beside me and saw Alaska sitting on a chair looking directly at me.

'_Shit it's not a nightmare.'_ I thought covering my face with my hands, I held them there for a considerable amount of time, when I pulled them off Alaska was still there.

"Jess…look at me." She demanded, it took me a second but I did, she was giving me an unwavering and unsympathetic look.

"Jess I consider you my friend." She started; That's good because I considered her one was well. "But I am not the kind of friend who will lie to you and tell you everything will be ok, that's what a surface friend is for. I'm not just a surface friend."

Her voice was very commanding and pulling, it felt like my head was being pulled out from under water. "You need to face a possible reality – one that may far worse for you than what we are in at the moment. Maybe Becker isn't who he portrayed himself to be, maybe he is a liar."

I felt anger start to bubble like a kettle full of almost boiling water.

Alaska must have read my emotions. "I know the very thought of it pisses you off, don't try and fight it, you have every right to be pissed. If there is one thing I have learned from being female in a predominantly male line of work is that most guys will, at least to some extent – lie about themselves and there actions. There may be a good and logical explanation to why he was previously married and failed to mention it to you."

"We don't know for sure that he was married." I snapped at her clinging on to my denial hard and tight.

"Jessica you have been in this hospital completely out of it for 3 hours, upon my request I have gone over every detail of the marriage of Becker to this Melanie women. I am sorry to force this reality on you – but the married is legitimate."

I shook my head wordlessly, still refusing to believe it.

"Jess, as far as the government in both France and Brittan are concerned, Becker married Melanie de Kerouaille in 2007 and as of today that marriage is still stands legal and binding." Alaska dead panned.

Her last words were enough to pull me out of the frigid water my mind had been in.

"That sonofabitch." I barked snapping out of my stupor.

I could feel Alaska smile "Couldn't have said it better myself."

I started to get up, finally noticing that my outfit had been changed. "What happened to my clothes?" I asked looking down at the scrubs I was now wearing.

"They took them off." Alaska laughed I gave her a stricken look. "Jess when a person goes in shock they sometimes have a lapse in their memory." She explained as I shook my head as if to clear the fog, sitting up I pulled the covers off me.

"Woah Jess, whatcha doing?" Alaska asked slipping into her unchecked American Accent.

"I want to find out exactly why the French are interested in me, you and Becker." I demanded, standing up stumbling as Alaska helped me get to my feet.

_To be Continued…._


	9. Oncoming Semi

_**Authors Note:**__** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you all help to inspire me to write and I appreciate the feedback. Are you liking the plot of Becker possibly not being who he says he is? **_

_**My brother is doing much better now and with his recovery I feel like my muse is back :), thank you for your concerns and your continued support. Hope you love the new chapter. **_

_**There is also a poll up in my profile if anyone is interested in answering it.**_

"_Climb the mountain just a little bit to test that it's a mountain. From the top of the mountain, you cannot see the mountain." - Unknown_

**-Jess Point of View-**

Alaska and I stood side by side on the deck of a ship watching the sun go down on the horizon, both of us lost at the moment in our thoughts and personal reflections on the day's events.

It had been a long two days of talking, discussing, arguing and plan making.

The accusations against Becker were straightforward enough, his…wife – a phrase, word, I still and probably would always find hard to even think let alone say aloud – is the prime suspect in a triple homicide that occurred just a few months after their marriage.

Soon after the accusations were made against her, and only a day before the police were going to come and arrest her she disappeared. Even though he claimed he didn't know where she had gone. Becker was under suspicion of aiding and abiding a criminal, and to be bluntly honest all the evidence that they presented to Alaska and I made Becker look exceedingly guilty.

My heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces when I was listening to all this, but I took cue from Alaska and steeled myself against all of the pain. The French wanted to know if we could possibly help them get the truth out of Becker. They weren't on a witch hunt, they made it clear they didn't care to get their hands on Becker, and the only thing that they wanted was to get her location so they could bring her to justice.

Upon learning about all this Alaska and I had come up with a complicated yet ingenious plan, it would involve a lie naturally, a huge lie, a lie that would take a lot out of both of us, but it would be a lie to discover the truth. I would have to lie to myself and everyone else around me – I would also have to leave a friendship that has just been forged.

"Are you sure that you're the one who has to?" I asked, Alaska looked over at me and gave me a simple smile.

"Yes Jessica, you're a field coordinator – you need to get back to the job that you do best and help them deal the incursion." She explained gently not for the first time.

"But what about your job, and your team?" I argued.

Alaska let out a long exhausted sigh. "I am better at investigating, sneaking around, and doing undercover operations, it's what I excel at – this whole 'fighting dinosaurs' stuff is a situation that had picked me in a way and it really doesn't fit me as well as I would have hoped. Honestly, I would much rather investigate this and suffer my team thinking I'm dead then go back to that life at this point in time." She admitted, turning to me she put both her hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Jessica, you'll do fine, I know this is something that is going to push you to the brink of your capabilities but we need to do this – we need to learn the truth about this." She reassured and coached.

I nodded hugging her, knowing that it would be a very long time before we saw each other again.

**[Two Days Later – The ARC]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

We were back at the ARC intent on regrouping for a few days before going out and tracking down more of the sharks, I was in the middle of the main room going over the security protocols and keeping to myself. I didn't even look up when I heard Lester clear his throat getting our attention.

"Becker, you're going to want to hear this." He barked, I looked up – shocked that he had singled me out. There was an expression on his face that I couldn't quite place. Excitement? Joy? Surprise?

"I just got a call from our ambassador in Africa, it seems that Miss Parker washed up on shore a week after the incident, apparently she had clung on to a piece of debris hurt and dehydrated but alive, she woke up the other day from her light coma and was able to give the people her information."

Upon hearing this I promptly dropped the very expensive electronic data pad on the floor breaking it.

**[Hospital in Africa]**

**-Jess's Point Of View-**

I was standing in the airport waiting area; I was there to greet my team who had just been informed that I had been in _'Africa'_ this whole time in a light coma.

I was looking out the window at the tarmac trying to get my courage up to face Becker, I knew the moment that I saw Becker I had to put everything that I had learned, felt and experienced the past weeks in a mental box, lock it and put it in a deep crevice in my mind.

"Jess…" I turned sharply at Becker's cry as he came running over to me, before I knew it I was enveloped in his arms, he was crushing me against his chest.

He pulled back his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss I closed my eyes kissing him back, tasting the salt of his tears on my lips. Tilting his head he opened his mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue in letting ours tangle with each others.

As abruptly as he had grabbed me he pulled his lips from mine, nuzzling his face against my neck he sobbed loudly.

I felt the tears come to my own eyes then, half of the reason they were there was because while I was kissing him, the heartbreak of discovering he was married to another women hit a nerve again. The second reason I started crying is because no matter what he has done I was still in love him, and holding him filled an ache in my heart and soul that needed attention.

I wrapped my arms around him gently, my fingers tangled in his hair bringing his face closer to my neck – and my other arm wrapped around his shoulders as we both gave into the torrent of tears at being reunited.

For a fleeting moment I suddenly got worried, an impulse came over me to tell Becker the truth and demand an explanation from him immediately, almost as soon as the idea came to me I had a memory from about a week ago – a random conversation with Alaska.

"_Jess if you were about to be hit by a semi truck - it was unavoidable , would you face the truck head on, or would you turn your face away." Alaska asked curiously._

"_I…I don't know, what do you mean?" I stammered not sure of why she asked the random question, most of the questions she asks at random have some profoundness too them. _

"_What I mean Jessica, is would you face the semi truck and be looking at it the exact moment it hit you, or would you turn away preferring not see it when it hit?"_

_I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out, I honestly didn't know what I would choose._

My mind pulled quickly away from the memory. Right now, at very moment, in real time I was facing a similar choice.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Becker, he responded to my touch eagerly as his hands trailed down my back grasping my ass and picking me up so I could easily wrap my legs around his waist. Out lips met each others in another passionate kiss.

I was choosing to face the oncoming semi truck, and I found I wasn't all that afraid.


End file.
